


Heaven's breath

by Justanothersinger



Series: Ignoct Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Motorcycles, That is all, also give me ignoct on a bike, ignIS HAS A BIKE IN CANON FITE ME, joyriding at 2am is unsafe without helmets kids, leave that kinda stuff to the magical gays, thats all i want in life, this is the ignis bike fic, with 70s retro music in the bg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: "I'm here."Ignis says. He feels like he should say it more and more now.To remind him."I know."And Noctis does know.His fingers are warm, but his heart is frozen cold.Ignoct, Canon Compliant. Prompt originally for Ignoct Week Timed Quest 2: Joyride.





	Heaven's breath

Heaven's breath

A Final Fantasy XV fanfiction

 

The lights rush by in a breathless pace, and the air strains in his lungs.  
  
It's cold, really cold. It stings in his eyes.

And yet he can't bring himself to care.

 

As Noctis raises his head, he feels the loving caress of the wind, on his cheeks,  
  
His eyes watering just a little.  
  
"Hold on tight, now."  
  
Ignis' voice, calm and serene in this rush.

 

"Don't have to tell me twice!"  
  
"You sound more energetic already."

 

Tell that to his heart, now, beating so fast he was actually afraid it would burst.

And he couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up his throat.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I still can't believe you have a bike!" 

 

"Of course. I don't exactly broadcast that information around."  
  
"Do you even have a license for this thing?"

  
"I wouldn't have considered bringing you on if I didn't." 

 

Noctis falls quiet then.  
  
Ignis feels the arms on his waist tighten just a bit,  
  
And the gentle weight of a body leaning on his.

 

Even in the fleeing cold, it's unbearably warm.

 

"You need to let loose every now and then."  
  
"I'm doing that already, aren't I?" A dry chuckle from Noct as Ignis answers.  
  
"True. You sure it's alright for you to bring the prince out in the open like this?"

 

"The letting loose thing applies to royalty as well, I suppose."  
  
"...Yeah. Probably."

 

As Ignis slows down to a halt, he looks over at Noctis.  
  
In the harsh red light, he looks back.  
  
Expression neutral, a faint bitterness in those eyes.

 

"...Cold."  
  
"Here."

Ignis places his jacket over Noct's body.  
  
As his fingers brush Noct's shoulders, he could almost touch the invisible weight there.

 

His expression twists more.  
  
"..."  
  
"This is fine, once in a while." Ignis says.  
  
"I can't keep doing it."  
  
  
"You're only human, Noct."  
  
"But I'm a prince first."

 

Ignis turns back, then.  
  
Noct's arms tighten around him a bit more, as he starts the bike up again.  
  
And the stars start moving again.

 

"I'm here."  
  
Ignis says. He feels like he should say it more and more now.  
  
To remind him.  
  
  
"I know."

And Noctis does know.  
  
His fingers are warm, but his heart is frozen cold. 

Frozen in the time of fire and blood, with the glaring eyes of the Marilith on him.

 

As they make another stop, Noct finally calls him.

"...Ignis?" 

"Yes?" 

 

He couldn't say much because it was frozen in his throat.

...Ignis was cold too. Colder than Noct felt. 

Noct finds this out for himself when he touches his cheek. 

 

His lips were dry, but warm.

"...Thanks." Noct didn't need to say it. 

That smile was enough. 

"Feeling better?"

"Not really. Think I needed this though." 

"Well, I can't promise that I can make a habit of it." 

"I know." 

 

"But like I said, once in a while is fine."

"Mmhm." 

Once in a while, this is fine. 

Where they could forget they were royal and retainer.

 

Once in a while, under the stars. 

Where they could forget. 

In the time between the rush of engines, the calm of the silence between, 

  
A gloved hand holds Noctis' with a painful sort of gentleness.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> Buddy Ryo: Devilman Crybaby OST  
> Yama-Ha: GOATBED  
> Crystalline: DMMD RE:Code OST


End file.
